vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sigma
|-|Younger= |-|Older= Summary Sigma had seemed to be an ordinary college student, living his own life, until being kidnapped for something known as the Nonary games by a unknown figure who called themselves Zero. A game that was built around solving puzzles, trusting or betraying others, and building up your points as fast as they could to 9 so they could escape. Unknown to him at first, he had a special ability to jump to different timelines to obtain important information. He had to continue to go into different universes to get information he needed in others so that he could save everyone, disarm several bombs, and get out of the place alive. To his surprise, after finding the way out, he learned that the one who had planned the game, planned the kidnappings, and put it all together, was actually himself. As well, they had actually been put under sleep for 45 years. This all happening as a plan to put him under stress so he was able to practice using his special universe hopping, time travel, and ability while retaining his memories, so he could time travel back in time to prevent an disease epidemic from happening. Being sent back in time to before the death of most of humanity. After doing so, he prepared his plans to try and save the human race, but is kidnapped by another figure, calling themselves, the second Zero. An old man with an ability to read and temporarily control minds. He warns them of the future, that should the pandemic not come out, all of humanity will be destroyed, rather than most. He refused to give up and let humanity die, not planning to stop his goal. It is unknown what happens from here. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A Name: Sigma, AKA Zero Origin: Zero Escape Gender: Male Age: 22, 67 Classification: Human, Part Cyborg Powers and Abilities: Telepathy (Can see into completely different timelines), Time Travel, Photographic Memory, Immortality (Type 8 and 9, Death only causes him to move back in time to earlier moments or different timelines depending on his choosing, his conscious exists in the 4th dimension), Cyborgization (Has robotic arms and a robotic left eye), Acausality (Can keep his memories from across different realities even after being killed), Empathic Manipulation via Radical 6 (Causes the person to feel time slow at an extremely rapid rate before causing them to commit suicide), Disease Manipulation via Radical 6, Higher-Dimensional Existence (His mind exist in a 4th dimension), limited Possession (Can take over other versions of himself in different universes), Extraordinary Genius Intelligence, Dimensional Travel (Can travel across the multiverse), Resistance to Disease Manipulation (Resisted muscle relaxing drugs and Radical 6 for a long period of time, Survived the Radical 6 outbreak), Mind Manipulation Attack Potency: Small Building level (Can damage Dio who survived hits from Junpei and a younger stronger version of himself, Stronger than the people who can hurt him) Speed: Peak Human (Can blitz Dio who reacted to Junpei) Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Notably stronger than Junpei, Wrestled with Alice who is notable stronger than most due to her training with the Special Office of Internal Security) Striking Strength: Small Building Class Durability: Small Building level (Took hits from Dio, K, and Junpei, Survived an explosion that grew to the size of two rooms and tore down two reinforced metal doors, albeit it took his arms off, even when he was much older, he could still take hits from his younger body while they were suited up in armor) Stamina: Extraordinarily High (Solved several dozen puzzles, jumping across the multiverse several times over, and solving case of the nonary games, Despite being poisoned with a liquid that was shutting down all the muscle in his body, he still managed to stay awake for several minutes, and had part of one of his arms crushed off) Range: Multiversal+ with Telepathy (Can see across every single universe in an infinite multiverse) Standard Equipment: Radical 6 Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Can do extremely long and complicated math questions in moments in his head, can remember and make connections with information across different timelines, remembers several dozen codes and passwords he learned in different timelines and can recite them on the spot, solved a series of extremely complex puzzles while staying alive in a game of betrayal and trusting, Impressed Alice, who is capable of solving the prime of 7815361098838094241990551 in a mere second, Mastered genetic engineering and artificial intelligence, built robots and programs with emotions, created the nonary games, made a plan that spammed across the multiverse involving complex time travel, manipulation over several people, and multiversal travel, even as an old man, his memory was extraordinarily great, Saved all of humanity by preventing Radical 6 getting out, changed history across the multiverse) Weaknesses: His younger self can be immature, Has a tic of speaking like a cat or while making cat puns when on the subject of cats, he can lose memory of different timelines, though near the end of the game, he seems to have mastered his skills well enough he remembers most of not all information Notable Attacks/Techniques: Radical 6: A disease which causes the infected person perception of time to slow to an extreme rate at random times, and eventually becoming unstable and suicidal Others Notable Victories: Frisk (Undertale) Frisk’s Profile (Speed was equal, Both were 9-A) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Zero Escape Category:Geniuses Category:Telepaths Category:Time Travelers Category:Immortals Category:Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Acausal Characters Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Disease Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Possession Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users